Et si tu ne revenais jamais?
by Mutekiam
Summary: Mathieu a toujours considéré ses personnalités comme des parasites. Mais le jour où il tombe dans le coma, celles ci vont devoir apprendre à vivre sans lui. Et ce ne sera pas toujours pour leur déplaire...
1. Chapter 1

**/!\ Fic longue en approche /!\**

 **Bon, cette histoire me trotte dans la tête depuis un long moment mais je pense que j'ai enfin le courage de m'y mettre.**

 **Disclaimer: Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient (propriété de Mathieu Sommet) et il s'agit d'une fiction (je ne présume à aucun moment que ce que je raconte est vrai!). Si, c'est important de le préciser.**

 **Évidemment, je retirerais volontiers celle ci a la demande de Mr Sommet, mais je ne vois vraiment pas comment il aurait pu tomber dessus. Passons.**

 **La partie casse-pieds est finie, vous pouvez commencer à lire! ;)**

* * *

 **-...** **Un père, c'est l'autorité. C'est un roc et ses opposants n'ont que la possibilité de s'écraser ou de finir en poussière. A qui on soit obéissance. Mais c'est aussi quelqu'un qui te pose les limites de façon précise sans t'indiquer de chemin ni de marche à suivre. Qui te laisse déployer tes ailes.**

 **Je n'ai pas de père. Juste un créateur.**

* * *

Chaud.

Il avait chaud, et il était trempé.

Mathieu ôta sa main de son front bouillant: cela devenait continuel désormais.

Une violente quinte de toux le secoua. Il prit les médicaments posés sur sa table de chevet et les avala d'une traite. Epuisé, le vidéaste se recoucha.

* * *

Tut! Tut! Tut! Tu ...

La main envoya balader le réveil à l'autre bout de la chambre, lui coupant le sifflet par la même occasion. Mathieu se redressa, profondément énervé. Il avait très mal dormi, avait toujours aussi chaud et, cerise sur le gâteau, un puissant mal de crâne lui vrillait les tympans. Il se leva et se rattrapa en vitesse à l'armoire en sentant le sol se dérober. Ses vertiges n'allaient pas en s'améliorant! Après une profonde inspiration, il se dirigea vers la cuisine.

-Avec un peu de chance, il n'y aura personne... marmonna t'il.

 _Ouais. C'est beau de rêver._

Le jeune homme atteignit la machine à café sans accident. C'est lorsqu'il mit en route la machine que tout se succéda. Le vrombissement qui en sorti lui perça la tête et il l'éteignit immédiatement, jurant en se tenant le crâne.

- **Ben quoi? T'as pris une cuite que tu veux plus rien entendre? Oh pardon, j'avais oublié que tu tiens aussi bien l'alcool qu'une gamine de 5 ans... Pfff. Lopette.**

Mathieu ne balança pas son poing dans la figure du Patron pour 2 excellentes raisons. D'abords parce que dans son état, il aurait eu plus de chance de frapper à côté, ensuite parce que le criminel se trompait complètement et qu'il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il sache pour ses... problèmes. Mais surtout, il savait qu'il existait un autre moyen de le remettre à sa place.

-Tiens, Patron... Tu es déjà rentré? Il fallait le dire, je serais aller te chercher. Je suis sûr que tes "amis" seraient ravis de savoir d'où tu viens.

Les poings de son vis-à-vis se serrèrent violemment, montrant que la pique avait fait mouche.

- **Tu fais ça gamin et ton sang repeindra les murs de notre appartement** , dit l'homme en noir d'un ton tranquille, dissimulant sa rage.

-C'est ça, continue à jouer le gros dur, ricana Mathieu. Tu n'es qu'une personnalité alors ne la ramène pas trop.

La fureur du Patron augmenta encore d'un cran, mais le schizophrène s'en moquait. Aucun de ses "autres lui" n'oserait s'en prendre de façon directe ou indirecte à lui. Il se sentait mal depuis plusieurs jours, et jeter sa frustration au visage de ses "parasites" -le Patron en plus!- lui faisait un bien fou. Ce n'était pas juste, ni convenable mais, bordel, qu'est ce que ça le détendait! Alors que le youtubeur s'apprêtait à remonter dans sa chambre, le Geek débarqua en criant et lui fonça dedans, le projetant à terre.

- _Mathieu, Mathieuuu! Ca y est, j'ai battu le boss final!_

Le rire moqueur du Patron résonnant en voyant son créateur à la renverse, la voix aiguë du Geek et le contact dur avec le sol lui firent voir trouble. Incapable de se relever, il s'accrocha au pied de la table pour ne pas se réeffondrer.

- _Ben, Mathieu? Tu fais quoi sous la table?_ demanda le Geek de façon innocente sans se rendre compte que c'était lui qui l'avait propulsé à terre.

- **Il a bu** , se moqua le Patron. **Il est complètement bourré!**

-L... La ferme, articula difficilement Mathieu.

- _Mais c'est pas bien!_

Puis après une seconde de réflexion.

- _Je peux boire moi aussi?_

- **Evidemment** , ronronna le criminel. **J'ai une bouteille toute prête.**

-T.. Ne l'écoute SURTOUT pas! cria Mathieu en se relevant, plus inquiet pour le futur état de l'appart que pour l'innocence du Geek.

- **Math' chéri, je pense que tu devrais aller te coucher** , ironisa sa part sombre. **Tu n'es visiblement pas capable de faire partie des grands.**

-Mais je t'emmerde! J'ai pas bu, OK?!

- **Ouais. Et le morveux, c'est Katsuni**.

- _C'est qui Catsouni?_

- **J'ai quelques vidéos. Si tu veux, je peux te les montrer...**

-Il va aller jouer à WOW et la boucler, c'est clair?!

- _POURQUOI T'ES MECHANT AVEC MOIIIIIII?!_

La voix du Geek était déjà particulièrement perçante et agaçante. Quand il pleurait, c'était encore pire et Mathieu sentit son crâne exploser sous la pression. Par chance, il n'eut pas besoin d'intervenir. Le gosse s'était brusquement interrompu en sentant la poigne de fer du Patron l'étrangler et le coller au mur.

- **Je suis pas du genre sensible niveau cris, mais il y a une limite!**

- _..Hhh..._

-Ouah, c'est trop cool gros... Il arrive à changer de couleur comme les caméléons...!

Mathieu se tourna vers le Hippie, qui observait avec béatitude la figure de la victime virer au violet.

-Que.. Quand est ce que tu...? Non, je laisse tomber. Patron?

- _J.. Resp.._

- **Quoi?! J'entends rien à cause des sifflements! Souffre en silence, tu veux!** cria t'il au Geek.

-PAPILLON!

-Je vais remonter et je veux le calme COMPLET! Et à 20h00, si quand je descends il y a le moindre changement, la moindre trace de vos... activités respectives ou qu'un de vous manque à l'appel, je vous jure que ce qui est arrivé aux autres sera le paradis en comparaison de ce que je vous réserve.

Un silence de mort tomba, ce que Mathieu pris pour un acquiescement. Sur ces paroles fort sympathiques, il quitta la cuisine et entreprit de remonter jusqu'à son lit. Ses vertiges s'aggravaient de plus en plus, il n'aurait pas pu tenir plus longtemps.

* * *

Depuis qu'il avait débuté l'émission, chacune des facettes à laquelle il faisait appel apparaissait et prenait corps. Avec un ou deux, ça passait mais elles ne cessaient de se multiplier et il avait du s'en débarrasser. Alors qu'il réfléchissait au moyen de les faire disparaître, certaines s'étaient tout simplement... évaporées. Le soir, présentes et le lendemain, pfiou, envolées! Pour être franc, Mathieu ignorait totalement comment il faisait mais ça fonctionnait et c'était le principal. Sans compter que cela lui servait de menaces pour tenir ses "parasites" à l'oeil. Il ne gardait déjà que les 3 principaux avec lui et à côté de ça, une classe de maternelle était immobile.

Puis il y a quelques semaines, la fatigue avait peu à peu envahi son corps. Une fièvre persistante, un mal de tête abominable et une vision troublée s'y étaient ajoutés. Les disputes avec les 3 cas sociaux qu'il hébergeait n'avaient rien arrangé, au contraire. Bien sûr, personne n'était au courant: ses personnalités auraient été trop ravies de profiter de la situation et ses amis lui auraient conseillé un docteur. Pouah, un docteur! Rien que le mot le rendait malade (ironique, non?).

 _De toute façon, je guérirais vite. Ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer._

Il atteignait (enfin!) le sommet des escaliers quand il sentit ses pieds se dérober et sa vision tourner au noir.

* * *

- _Rhhh... Rhhh..._

- **Oh, n'exagère pas non plus! Ce que tu peux être fragile... C'est pas comme si j'avais essayé de te tuer!**

-Ben...

Le Patron se retourna vers le Hippie, menaçant.

- **Pardon...? Je n'ai pas entendu.**

-... LES LAMAS FONT PARTIE DES ILLUMINATIS!

- **Ouais, ç'aurait été dommage que la première chose sensée du camé soit aussi sa dernière, hein? Remarqua le criminel**.

Le Geek hocha la tête, pas contrariant, tout en se massant le cou.

! BOUM !

- _C'é...a?_ demanda le Geek, qui avait fait un bond de 3 mètres.

- **Mathieu qui s'effondre sur son lit?** plaisanta le Patron.

-LES ORNITHORINQUES ONT DÉBARQUÉS!

- **Putain, mais ta gueule! Tu veux que Mathieu se ramène?!**

Le Hippie se tut aussitôt, mais le criminel put clairement voir que c'était du à une hallucination et pas à sa menace.

- _On... ait... oir, non?_

- **Entre un muet et un drogué, je sens que mes échanges vont être passionnants... Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai du boulot.**

Sur ce, il quitta la cuisine.

- _Tu... étais...oi? I.. croché... es cordes 'ocales, bor'el!_

-... Ouais gros, si tu le dis.

 **-Les mecs, vous devriez venir...**

Les deux hommes se precipitèrent vers le salon, où était parti le Patron.

Le Geek écarquilla ses yeux. Une large flaque rouge s'étalait à terre, et, allongé dans un sens improbable sur les premières marches, le bras ouvert d'où s'écoulait le liquide, Mathieu.

- **Je crois qu'on a un problème.**

A suivre...

* * *

 **Ouf, j'ai enfin fini ce premier chapitre (qui fait office de prologue. Est ce que je peux appeler ça un chapitre alors? Hmm... à creuser). Oui, il est long... Désolée ^^'**

 **J'espère qu'il vous aura plus. Si c'est le cas... Un com'?**

 **Pour ceux qui ont eu le courage de lire jusqu'ici: ce que disait le Geek!**

 **-C'était quoi ça?**

 **-On devrait aller voir, non?**

 **-Tu penses que c'était quoi? Il m'a décroché les cordes vocales, bordel!**

 **chucori: je voulais te faire la surprise pour celui ci, mais je serais ravie si tu acceptais de jeter un coup d'oeil aux suivants :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tout d'abords, merci BEAUCOUP à chucori. Vous l'ignorez certainement, mais c'est elle qui me pousse à poster un chapitre. Sinon, vous risquez d'attendre encore longtemps!**

 **Je tiens à préciser que les paroles du Hippie seront dans le même style que celle de Mathieu pour 2 raisons. 1; il est dans l'inconscience. Donc, pas vraiment de risques pour confondre. 2... Ben, vous pouvez le deviner dans le fond du chapitre.**

 **Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Mathieu Sommet.**

* * *

 _-Un père...? Euh, je... Vous en pensez quoi, vous? Ah, c'est à moi de répondre... Il n'y a pas de mauvaises réponses? Alors, c'est pas très compliqué. Un père, c'est quelqu'un de costaud, qui en impose. Il est courageux, sincère. C'est un super-héros._

 _Je le cherche dans mes jeux vidéos. Parce que ce n'est pas celui qui m'a créé._

* * *

Le Patron émit un claquement de langue agacé. D'un côté, voir Mathieu tomber de son piédestal -au sens littéral- le ravissait, mais de l'autre il le maintenait en vie. Et mourir ne faisait pas partie de ses plans futurs. Le Geek laissa apparaitre un grand sourire, cmme s'il venait de recevoir un cadeau. Quand au Hippie, il semblait s'être dégrisé d'un coup.

Puis la surprise passa, n'ayant duré qu'un dixième de seconde. Le Geek vira brutalement au blanc; voir du sang sur un écran ça différait énormément de la vraie vie! Le Hippie replongea dans une hallucination et le Patron se dirigea vers la sortie. Le gamer écarquilla les yeux en voyant le criminel partir.

- _Mais...mais... Tu ne vas quand même pas partir sans rien faire!?_ bégaya t'il.

- **Et pourquoi pas?** dit il sans même prendre la peine de se retourner ou de ralentir.

- _Ben... euh... On ne peut pas laisser Mathieu comme ça! Il a sûrement un truc grave. Et je suis sûr que son bras n'est pas dans un angle normal..._

- **Tu m'ennuies, le mioche. Moi, j'ai des trucs à faire et honnêtement, ça me fait bien plaisir que ce con se soit morflé. Si ça te dérange, tu t'en occupes.**

Le Geek resta interloqué face à la désinvolture de son « frère » et la soudaine pression qu'il lui mettait sur les épaules. Le Patron eut un sourire moqueur.

- **Un conseil; nettoie vite parce que le sang c'est une crasse à laver une fois sec. Et jamais avec de l'eau chaude, ça le cuit.**

Sur ces paroles que le Geek sentait apprises par l'expérience, le criminel sortit. Le gamer se tourna vers Mathieu, perdu. Il chercha de l'aide auprès du Hippie mais celui ci s'était allongé dans le canapé et riait -pour une raison inconnue- comme si rien ne s'était passé. Comprenant qu'il était désormais le responsable de la maison, il fit la chose qui lui semblait la plus logique: chercher la solution sur internet.

* * *

- _Alors... « Personne tombée dans les esclaiers et qui saigne après une cuite », ça ne marche pas... « Mon frère boit et se casse le bras »... Pas concluant... « Chute dans les escaliers? Sparadraps Gairissai! »... C'est la pub la plus pourrie que j'ai jamais vue!_

-Tu fais quoi gros?

Le Hippie venait de se matérialiser à côté du Geek, qui laissa échapper un hurlement de terreur. Ce qui fit crier le Hippie, qui ne s'y attendait pas. Après avoir repris son souffle, le Geek lui lança un regard noir.

- _Tu m'as foutu une de ces trouilles!_

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

- _C'est bon, calme toi._

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

- _Arrête de brailler!_

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Retenant une furieuse envie de baffer le pacifiste, le Geek le secoua violemment, ce qui le fit taire.

-Tu fais quoi gros? demanda le Hippie comme si rien ne s'était passé.

- _Je cherche quoi faire pour Mathieu._

-Pourquoi? Il va pas bien?

L'espace d'un instant, le gamer crut que le Hippie se moquait de lui. Mais le regard qu'il apercevait derrière les lunettes violettes était tellement franc et intrigué qu'il écarta la possibilité. D'un ton doux, comme s'il s'adressait à un enfant de maternelle, il lui rapella.

- _Il a fait une chute dans les escaliers. Ce matin._

-Ah? ...

Comme rien ne suivait, le Geek reprit sa recherche.

-C'est pas trop grave, j'espère?

Sa main se crispa brusquement et fit craquer la souris. Il avait beau l'habitude que son « frère » sorte des phrases plus ahurissantes les unes que les autres, il le regarda d'un air abasourdi.

- _Mais.. Tu étais là! Tu te souviens? De toute façon, pour monter ici, tu as dû l'enjamber. Tu l'as bien vu!_

-... LES ORNITHORINQUES SE SONT FAIT ATTAQUER PAR LES NYAN-CATS ET ONT DÛ SE RÉFUGIER DANS LE CHÂTEAU DES BELETTES!

- _Ouais_ , murmura le Geek en replongeant sur l'ordi. _Change de sujet... Tiens? C'est quoi ce jeu?_

* * *

Assis sur la marche de sortie d'un club hot, le Patron se grillait tranquillement une cigarette. Mathieu était vivant quand il l'avait quitté et ses blessures semblaient superficielles. Donc, pas de raisons de s'inquiéter sur sa possible disparition. La bouffée de nicotine le fit sourire. Il avait longtemps été interdit de cigarettes car son créateur était convaincu que même s'ils avaient différents corps (identiques. Ce sont des sosies, mais ils ont des corps différents, vous comprenez? Non? Pas grave.), les effets sur l'un d'eux s'appliqueraient aussitôt aux autres. Et Mathieu n'avait pas envie de fumer trois fois plus. Heureusement, un accident avec le Hippie avait changé ça. Le drogué s'était de fait coupé les cheveux d'une manière pour le moins... originale, et il s'était avéré que les choix de chacuns restaient personnels.

Deux bras se passèrent autour de son cou.

-Tu es tout seul, chéri? questionna une voix langoureuse sortant d'une bouche carmin.

Le Patron porta un regard appréciateur sur le formidable décolleté qu'on lui présentait.

- **Plus pour longtemps** , ricana t'il en se relevant.

Il allait bien s'amuser... Et pour une fois, Mathieu ne lui casserait pas les couilles s'il rentrait tard!

* * *

- **Waouh!**

La lune était déjà levée depuis plusieurs heures quand le Patron rentra à l'appartement. Chemise grande ouverte, cheveux en désordre, ceinture et veste en main; tout indiquait une soirée mouvementée. Seules ses lunettes de soleil restaient fidèles à elles-mêmes, toujours fixées à son visage. Un sourire carnassier et béat illuminant son visage, le Patron se dirigea vers les escaliers.

La soirée qu'il venait de passer était une des meilleures depuis... oh, longtemps! La parthouse finale l'avait vidée -dans tous les sens du terme- et il n'avait plus qu'une envie: s'effondrer sur son lit et dormir. Aussi n'apprécia t'il que très peu de poser le pied sur un objet non-identifié à la place d'une marche solide. Grâce à ses réflexes, il se rattrapa à la rampe juste avant de s'écraser par terre, mais il lâcha une belle floppée de jurons. Toujours éructant les pires atrocités, le criminel se releva et alluma la lumière, dont il pouvait se passer depuis de nombreux mois. Il venait d'écraser la main de Mathieu, que personne n'avait bougé. Le Patron resta immobile un dixième de seconde sous le coup de la surprise, avant de l'enjamber. A l'étage, il entendit des bruits de lasers sortant de la chambre du vidéaste. A l'intérieur, le Geek s'acharnait sur la souris, cliquant pour envoyer des rayons sur des boules blanches dans un décor rouge. Normalement, il l'aurait surpris, mais il était trop fatigué pour ce genre de bêtises.

- **Mathieu est toujours par terre.**

- _Nyah!_ hurla le Geek en se retournant. _Mais qu'est ce que vous avez à vouloir me faire faire une crise cardiaque!?_

La voix geignarde de l'associal agaçait déjà prodigieusement le Patron, mais qu'en plus il lui gueule dessus dépassait l'entendement. Il allait le remettre au pas, et plus vite que ça! Oubliant instantanément sa fatigue, il s'avança d'une démarche féline vers sa proie et siffla.

- **Ecoute moi bien, morveux. J'ai eu la gentillesse de te prévenir qu'il y avait encore un corps qui trainait dans les escaliers alors que je suis crevé et qu'à cause de ça j'ai faillit me casser une jambe. D'autant plus, reprit il avec une étincelle mauvaise dans le regard, tu étais censé t'en occuper.**

- _Je...euh... j'ai voulu, mais je suis tombé sur War Infection..._

Sa voix prépubère s'affaiblissait à chaque pas que faisait son 2ème pire cauchemar vers lui.

- _On est un globule blanc et il faut éliminer les bactéries..._ continua t'il d'un ton tremblant.

L'homme en noir était maintenant juste devant lui. Le Geek s'interrompit dans un bruyant déglutissement.

- **Que tu t'en soit pas occupé, je m'en branle. C'est pas si t'avais ce qu'il faut pour ça** , sourit il en regardant l'entrejambe du petit. **Mais sache que si j'avais voulu te faire peur, tu aurais été bien plus traumatisé que ça.**

Le Geek tremblait comme une feuille, paralysé, louchant sur le regard assassin qu'il apercevait derrière les lunettes. Puis le Patron se retourna et quitta la chambre.

- **Fais de beaux rêves** , ricana celui ci en claquant la porte.

Le Geek s'effondra de soulagement. La porte se réouvrit, le retendant illico.

- **Tu n'aurais pas vu le Hippie?**

Veillant cette fois à rester le plus respectueux possible, il acquiesca.

- _Il est passé à un moment, puis j'ai commencé à jouer et je ne l'ai pas vu partir._

Le Patron sembla réfléchir un instant puis ressortit. Le Geek laissa un léger soupir de satisfaction lui échapper, vite effacé en entendant le « Game Over! » jaillir de l'ordinateur.

* * *

Allongé sur son lit, le Patron repensa à l'absence du Hippie. D'eux quatre, c'était de loin le camé qui était le plus instable. Débarrassé de la surveillance de Mathieu, il avait les mains libres pour faire conneries sur conneries. Il faudrait qu'il s'en occupe... S'il avait le temps. Après tout, cette nouvelle liberté ne s'adressait pas qu'au drogué et ne durerait sûrement pas plus d'une journée. Une cuite, même doublée d'un évanouissement, ça se digère vite!

* * *

Deux mains fébriles saisirent le téléphone de la cabine publique. Composant rapidement un numéro, le Hippie laissa sonner quelques fois. Enfin, son correspondant dérocha.

-Hello gros! S'exclama le drogué.

Réponse courte, un brin agacé.

-Ouais, je sais que vous attendiez mon appel avec impatence. Mais les téléphones, c'est capitaliste et j'aime pas ça.

Soupir, suivi d'une annonce et d'une question.

-Non, je vous appelais pour une pillule très spéciale. Il faudrait qu'elle me décroche de la drogue et que j'ai l'esprit clair.

Exclamation surprise. Questions.

-Tout va très bien, calme toi gros. Non, il ne s'est rien passé de spécial. C'est juse que ces derniers temps, j'ai des problèmes de mémoires et j'aimerais y remédier.

Un silence pensif. Une réponse pensive.

-C'est cool. Je savais que je pouvais compter sur vous. Je vous rencontre dans deux jours?

Réponse courte.

-Allez, à plus gros.

Sur ce, il raccrocha et rentra à l'appartement.


	3. Chapter 3

1er point: Détail de taille (oui c'était nul mais j'assume), cette fiction se déroule avant l'épisode 85. Oubliez donc tout ce que vous savez du docteur Frédéric. De plus, si vous vous attendiez à du lemon ou tout autre scène de sexe, je préfère vous avertir; il n'y en aura pas. Même avec le Patron. Je préfère laisser votre imagination travailler... ;) Quoi? Serait ce des protestations que j'entends? Alors que je me faisais un plaisir de me remettre au boulot après 3 mois d'absence! Je vous jure, aucun respect.

Autre petite chose: Il faut savoir que si ce chapitre -et les suivants- sortent, c'est grâce à ma chère -ou mon cher- chucori, qui tous les jours me poussait à écrire, même en période d'examens. Cette bonne âme a même été jusqu'à écrire des passages pour relancer mon inspiration :D Alors, MERCI BEAUCOUP!

 **Réponses aux commentaires que j'avais oubliées au chapitre précédent:**

Noli-chan: Merci beaucoup :D Ca fait vraiment super plaisir de lire ce genre de choses, et j'espère que tu vas garder cet avis sur mon histoire! Et pour l'orthographe, j'essaie toujours d'y faire très attention; alors double remerciement 3

Guest (même si je doute que tu retrouves cette histoire ^^): Yay! Je compte bien continuer, mais j'ai toujours un démarrage un peu...difficile. :) Ta review est vraiment gentille alors, merci! Et détrompe toi, l'ambiance va être comme dans la vraie vie; avec des hauts et des bas.

MissKitCat: J'y avais pensé, mais souligner ça nuirait à la compréhension... (J'ai même essayé après ton com') Je suis ravie que mon 1er chapitre-prologue te plaise -en priant pour que le reste le soir aussi! :) ~Mutekiam Ps: J'ai vraiment bien aimé le chap 4 de Génial

Chucori: ... Je pense que je t'ai déjà dit tout ce que je pouvais te dire, mais encore une fois MILLE MERCIS!

 **Disclaimer: Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient (propriété de Mathieu Sommet) et il s'agit d'une fiction. M'enfin bon, le site l'indique assez bien, je pensais pas nécessaire de le préciser. De plus, vous êtes des gens intelligents, non? Non? Ah, tant pis. Bon, je cesse de vous casser les pieds -pour ceux qui ont pris la peine de lire. D'ailleurs, à tous ceux là, je vous offre... Ma reconnaissance! Comment ça, c'est nul? De toute façon, j'ai pas mieux en stock pour le moment, alors faudra vous en contenter.- et je vous laisse lire ^^.**

* * *

-...Un père? ...De quoi tu me causes gros? ... Ca n'existe pas. C'est la Terre qui nous met au monde! La preuve, on est tous ses enfants. ... Hein? Ah, il faut un homme aussi? Ca c'est incroyable! ... RHUBARBE! ... Quoi? Un père? Ca me dit vaguement quelque chose, mais j'arrive pas à me souvenir... Ca existe? ... Ah, ben on en apprends tous les jours... Pourquoi ton visage est si rouge, gros? Tu veux ressembler à une tomate, c'est ça? Cool... Pour ta question... Un père, il sait être doux, te comprendre quel que soit ton trip. Il t'apprends le respect, l'amour de la nature... Mais ça n'existe pas, un père. Je n'en ai jamais eu d'ailleurs, c'est pas une preuve, ça? ... ALIGATOR! ... Ho, salut gros. T'es là depuis longtemps...?

* * *

Le Geek se réveilla en sursaut en entendant une sonnerie stridente lui hurler dans les tympans. Hagard, il regarda tout autour de lui avant de trouver le réveil, qu'il éteignit rapidement. C'est vrai: il avait du s'endormir dans la chambre de Mathieu puisqu'il ne l'avait pas quitté. Très doucement, il sortit sur la pointe des pieds; le vidéaste avait promis les pires tortures au fou qui se risquerait dans sa chambre. Le Geek frissonna; par certains côtés, Mathieu n'avait rien à envier au Patron. Normalement, le gamer aurait du retourner dans leur chambre, mais ce n'était pas un endroit qu'il appréciait. Ils en avaient une pour trois et c'était dur de s'accorder quand l'arrangement. Comme elle n'était pas très grande (leur créateur ayant refusé de déménager pour eux) ils n'avaient qu'un lit superposé à 2 places et un placard. Evidemment, le Patron avait choisi le premier et le lit du dessous. Le Hippie dormait au dessus et on avait créé un lit de fortune dans le placard pour le Geek.

Inutile de dire à quel point il était dur de dormir; les cernes du gamer n'étaient pas dues à de trop longues nuits sur écrans. Il s'était d'ailleurs endormi sans s'en rendre compte...

Se frottant les yeux, il enjamba le corps de Mathieu et rentra dans la cuisine. Alors qu'il attrapait une boite de biscuits, une voix rauque le fit se retourner.

- **Il était confortable le clavier du gamin ?**

Assis à la table de la cuisine, une tasse de café à la main et un sourire moqueur aux lèvres, le Patron le regardait.

- _Je... Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles_ , tenta d'abords de nier le Geek.

- **Oh, je t'en prie. Déjà, tu mens moins bien que le Hippie et ensuite, tu as les touches gravées sur le visage.**

Le garçon porta aussitôt la main à sa joue. Horrifié, il constata que les carrés étaient parfaitement sensibles.

- **T'en fais pas, ça ne va pas rester à vie. Enfin... normalement. Et je ne te dénoncerais pas quand Mathieu se réveillera.**

- _Il va reprendre conscience bientôt, à ton avis?_

Le Patron but une longue gorgée avant de répondre.

- **Je n'espère pas. Je me suis prévu un programme chargé aujourd'hui ! Les vacances commencent... Pourquoi?** demanda t'il d'un ton moqueur. **T'as envie qu'il reprenne conscience, toi?**

 _-NON !_

Le Geek rougit en s'entendant crier, mais confirma quand même par un hochement de tête positif.

- **Ahahahah! Tu n'as pas à avoir honte! Moi aussi je n'aurai pas hésité une seconde.**

Ne sachant pas trop comment le prendre, le Geek préféra changer de sujet et ainsi éviter de vexer le Patron. Ce qui était une très mauvaise idée quand Mathieu n'était pas là.

- _Il s'est évanoui à cause d'une cuite, non? Je ne suis pas un expert, mais d'ici ce soir il devrait se réveiller..._

Le Patron secoua la tête.

- **C'est ce que je pensais au début, mais il serait déjà debout à gueuler comme un putois.**

Il but une longue gorgée.

 _-Euh, on devrait pas le bouger?_ demanda le Geek, mal à l'aise. De plus, il ne comprenait pas où son taré de frère voulait en venir.

Le Patron le fusilla du regard.

- **Ecoute moi bien. C'est déjà la deuxième fois que tu me poses la question, et à ta place je préférerai que ce soit la dernière. Si ça te gêne, tu t'en occupes. Pigé?**

- _P...Pi...Pigé..._

- **Biiieeenn². Maintenant tu fais ce que tu veux, profite de ta liberté comme tu l'entends. Je m'en fous, je suis pas ton père. Une seule règle; tu ne dois surtout pas ressembler à Mathieu. Tu te débrouilles comme tu veux: tu te travestis et te prostitues par exemple. Mais si j'apprends qu'on t'as reconnu, commence à compter les secondes qu'il te reste à vivre. Amuse toi bien.**

Et sur ces biens sympathiques paroles, il ouvrit la porte.

! BOUM !

-AÏE.

Ils se tournèrent tout deux d'un même mouvement vers la source du bruit. Qui se révéla être le Hippie, affalé en bas des escaliers. Le Geek le contempla, les yeux écarquillés.

- _Tu...Comment tu es tombé?_

- **A ton avis boulet? L'autre con est toujours au milieu du jeu du quille et notre sauveur de bébé phoque se l'est pris!**

-Le sol est dur, gros.

 **-Comme ma bite!**

-C'est pas ta réplique, man.

- **C'est pas la tienne non plus ça.**

Le Patron eut son premier sourire franc de la journée (et le premier depuis longtemps), mais il retourna bientôt à la réalité (Chucori; au plus grand malheur de ses "frères" qui aurait bien aimé un Patron gentil *s'étouffe*, euh, un Patron plus humain, n'importe quoi ça pouvait pas être pire.)

- **Le gosse. Je retire ce que j'ai dit: quand je serai rentré, tu as tout intérêt à ce que le corps de notre _cher_ créateur ait disparu...**

-SPARU !

Le Patron soupira avant de continuer.

- **... de ce putain d'escalier. Au cas où tu l'aurais pas remarqué, c'est un endroit stratégique pour changer d'étage.**

- _Moi je veux bien, j'ai déjà essayé, mais j'y arrives paaaaas!_ gémit le gamer.

Le Patron, exaspéré par ces gémissement, décida de montrer son côté altruiste. C'était surtout parce qu'il avait autre chose à faire de sa journée et que cette discussion lui faisait perdre son temps, mais bon.

- **Putain, t'es vraiment un incapable! C'est bon je vais t'aider.**

Un grand sourire niais vint illuminer le visage du Geek.

- _C'est vrai?_

- **T'es sourd en plus d'être stupide?**

Le Geek se recroquevilla sur lui même, les yeux remplis de larmes.

Le Patron se facepalma mentalement. Il ne connaissait donc pas les questions rhétoriques ?!

- **Mais je te préviens; c'est œil pour œil, dent pour dent. Je t'aide, donc tu m'aideras.**

- _Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir vraiment envie d'accepter..._

 **-Si tu ne le fais pas, tu es mort de toute façon** , répliqua le Patron avec un sourire carnassier. **Bon. Vu que tu as les muscles d'une crevette³, tu vas lui prendre les jambes. Le drogué, tu le prends par les dessous de bras.**

Moment de réflexion.

 **-Mouais, pas sûr que ce soit une meilleure idée de le laisser s'occuper de la tête... De toute manière, c'est pas vraiment comme si on avait le choix.**

- _Tu pourrais donner un coup de main...?_ fit remarquer innocemment et pertinemment le Geek.

Le Patron lui jeta un coup d'œil furieux.

- **Et je fais quoi depuis 5 minutes au juste?!**

Le Geek fit mine de protester avant (d'intelligemment) se raviser.

-LE PANDA EST PARTI À TRAVERS L'IMAGI-SPHÈRE TOUTE ENTIÈRE RENCONTRER LES ALCHIMISTES AFIN DE RÉPONDRE À SES QUESTIONS EXISTENTIELLES !

- _L'imagi...quoi?_ balbutia le Geek.

- **Tu poses sérieusement la question?** grogna le Patron. **Je vais tenter un truc.**

Il posa une main rassurante (ou du moins qui se voulait) sur l'épaule du camé et lui dit du ton le plus doux possible.

- ** _Oui, tout à fait. Et Mathieu voudrait décoller dans les hautes sphères de notre appartement._ Alors bouge toi le cul !**

Il avait repris sa voix normale sur la dernière phrase. Fallait pas déconner non plus!

-Ok gros. T'es un poète dans le fond.

Étonnement, l'entreprise se déroula sans souci majeur.

De toute façon, comme se justifia le Patron plus tard, Mathieu était déjà dans le coma. Ce n'était pas un ou deux coups sur le crâne qui allaient aggraver son état!

* * *

Le Patron enfila la veste et le chapeau de Mathieu. Il se regarda dans le miroir.

Il était quand même super canon! Il se sourit -un de ces sourires signé Patron-.

Excepté sa voix -et ses lunettes, mais il était hors de question qu'il les retire-, il pouvait tout à fait passer pour son créateur. Le Patron avait du mal à croire qu'il allait enfin pouvoir quitter cet appart' de malheur. De jour, en plus!

- _Tu vas où?_

Le Patron se retourna et regarda le Geek d'un air supérieur.

- **J'ai 4 ans de plaisirs à rattraper. J'ai une tonne de choses à faire, et pas que tu apprécierais de savoir. Ne faites pas de bêtises avant que je revienne.**

Le Patron quitta l'appartement avec un sourire carnassier en leur direction. Le Geek frissonna, puis après avoir attendu quelques minutes pour être vraiment sûr que le Patron soit bel et bien parti, il s'autorisa à gémir.

 _-Qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire?_

-C'est à moi que tu le demandes, gros?

Il se tourna, surpris, vers le Hippie.

 _-... Non, je parlais tout seul._

-C'est pas anormal, ça?

 _-..._

Le Geek hésita, puis se souvenant que discuter avec le Hippie, c'était un peu comme se frapper très fort contre les murs (ça ne servait à rien et puis après on a mal à la tête), il haussa les épaules et décida de profiter de son accès désormais illimité à internet.

* * *

Un puissant gargouillement résonna dans la pièce. Le Geek tourna la tête pour regarder l'heure.

CA FAISAIT CINQ HEURES QU'IL JOUAIT?!

Le joueur décida de descendre chercher quelque chose à manger; c'est vrai que c'était plus facile de passer depuis que Mathieu n'était plus là. En parlant du vidéaste, le Geek s'arrêta devant la porte de son ancienne chambre. Allongé sur la place du Hippie, Mathieu semblait dormir. Le Patron lui avait fabriqué une attelle avec une écharpe et une barre de fer. " **-Tu serais surpris de voir tout ce que je sais faire, gamin** " avait répondu le Patron lorsque le Geek lui avait demandé comment il savait quoi faire.

C'était certes rudimentaire, mais efficace.

Il ouvrit le frigo, prit la dernière part de pizza et alla dans le canapé. Après avoir fini son repas, la digestion fit son effet. C'était si bon de dormir sur quelque chose de confortable! Il aurait du se révolter plus tôt; ne serait ce que pour obtenir un matelas...

* * *

Le Hippie était face au plus gros problème de son existence.

Quelqu'un occupait sa place sur le canapé.

Le drogué pencha la tête et regarda le Geek qui ronflait sur le divan. Non seulement un étranger lui prenait sa place, mais son lit était aussi occupé! La sonnerie du téléphone se fit entendre depuis la cuisine. Se traînant du mieux qu'il pouvait jusque là, il finit par décrocher lamentablement.

-...ALLÔ?

Question.

-Pas vraiment... Votre voix me dit quelque chose.

Surprise.

-Ah mais oui! Je me rappelle maintenant! Comment ça va, gros?

Réponse. Information.

-C'est quand même risqué de téléphoner ici...

Protestation.

-Mais bien sûr, j'arrive... Ici, les licornes roses ont pris possession des lieux... A tout de suite...

Le Hippie raccrocha et se dirigea vers la sortie. Sur le canapé, le Geek s'était retourné et bavait sur le coussin.

L'air était frais, mais le Hippie ne le remarqua pas. Il ne remarquait pas grand-chose pour être franche, et ce n'était pas la température qui allait changer ses habitudes. Il n'avait pas pris la peine de se déguiser pour deux raisons: la première était qu'il n'y avait simplement pas pensé. Oui, c'est assez bête mais logique de la part du Hippie. La seconde était que depuis quelques années, le drogué avait réussi à devenir transparent vis à vis des autres. Sans l'être littéralement, les gens ne le remarquaient juste pas. Il frissonna en pensant à tous ces pauvres gens obligés de dormir dehors. Le capitalisme était un véritable fléau...! Arrivé au point de rendez-vous, il constata qu'il était en retard.

Il s'assit à côté de son ami. Celui ci portait un long manteau et était en train d'écrire dans un dossier. Malgré ses efforts visibles, tout en lui criait son statut de docteur.

-Salut gros.

Les yeux de son ami brillèrent à travers ses fines lunettes.

-J'ai bien cru que tu n'arriverais jamais.

Le Hippie sourit.

-Comme si j'avais déjà manqué un de nos rendez-vous...Ils sont tellement mignons.

Le scientifique sourit aussi et regarda les enfants qui jouaient.

-Je suis d'accord. Mais tu n'as pas de souvenirs de quand tu étais à leur place, pas vrai?

Il lui tendit un paquet.

-Voilà. C'est ce que tu m'avais demandé. Tu es sûr de toi?

-Ouais, gros.

L'autre soupira.

-Je ne sais pas exactement ce que tu me caches, mais je te promets de garder le secret.

-Il n'y a rien, je t'assure... Cesse de te faire des idées.

-Tu sais, nous ne voulons que ton bonheur.

-Tu viens de le faire avec ça, crois-moi!

Le Hippie se leva. Son interlocuteur continua à observer les enfants.

-J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais, se contenta t'il de dire.

Le Hippie regarda le ciel nuageux au-dessus de lui. Lui aussi espérait. Il eut un sourire triste.

Oh oui, il espérait. Et l'espoir fait vivre.

* * *

 **C'est tout pour celui ci :)**

 **Rassurez vous, chucori a déjà bien entamé le suivant alors ça devrait mettre moins de temps... Normalement ;p Non, je me moque de vous. Je suis désolée pour ma loooooooooooooonnnnnnngggggguuuuueeeee absence, je vous promets de faire un effort!**

 **Ensuite, j'ai l'histoire, j'ai juste pas l'imagination... u.u Et non, scénario n'est pas = à imagination**

 **Encore merci à tous ceux qui commentent et qui ont le courage de me suivre!**

 **Au plus vite! 3**

 **Ps: Ndc= note de chucori, qui n'a pas pu s'empêcher de me faire des petites blagounettes pas piquées des hannetons. Au fait, ne chercher pas le petit 1, il n'y en a pas sur mon ordi :)**

 **²:** Tu la sens, l'exaspération dans sa voix?

 **³:** Crevette frite dans l'huile, plutôt. Oui, j'ai faim, et alors?


	4. Chapter 4

Je commence ce chapitre le finit 7 jours plus tard. Ca ne me permet plus aucunes excuses pour sortir un chap en 3 mois... Et merde!

Bon, pardonnez ce moment de digression (ndc: GRESSION! moi: ... ndc: Ben quoi?). Je ne possède aucuns des personnages dont je parle, seulement le script (et encore vu que chucori me sert parfois de nègre même si les idées sont de moi!)

Chapitre court, d'accord, mais plus rapide que l'autre!

* * *

Le soleil se couchait sur Paris, nimbant la ville-lumière d'une douce couleur dorée. Le ciel avait pris des teintes oranges et roses, variant parfois au violet. Quelques musiciens amateurs profitaient du retour du beau temps pour diffuser de mélodieuses chansons dans les rues. Le temps était au romantisme, à la poésie...

 **-Putain! Il est passé où encore le drogué?!**

Rompant avec la subtilité d'un marteau piqueur ce merveilleux moment de délicatesse (que j'avais eu tant de mal à écrire), le Patron débarqua dans le salon comme un ouragan. Le visage sombre, il donna un coup de pied dans le corps avachi sur le canapé. Celui ci s'agita avant de se réveiller brusquement.

- _..Geuh...?_ parvint à articuler le Geek(, laissant un filet de bave couler de sa bouche). -soit dit en passant, je propose qu'on l'applaudisse parce que si on m'avait réveillé de cette manière, j'aurais soit gueulé sur la personne, soit je me serais rendormie. D'un autre côté, j'ai pas exactement la même famille non plus...-

- **Je te demande où est passé notre Green Peace national!**

Le Patron retint de justesse de frapper dans le mur de rage. Ça devenait le bordel -et malheureusement pas dans le bon sens du terme- dans cette maison! Il allait devoir reprendre les choses en main... Le sous-entendu fit apparaître un sourire pervers sur son visage. Désormais réveillé, le Geek se redressa, essuya le filet de salive et bégaya.

- _Que... quoi?_

- **LE HIPPIE ! JE TE DEMANDE SI TU L'AS VU !**

- _Euh..._

Le criminel soupira. Essaya de se calmer. Et lança son poing dans la figure du morveux.

- **Ho putain ça fait du bien** , soupira t'il de soulagement. **Si tu savais à quel point j'avais envie de faire ça depuis le temps!**

Se tenant le nez d'où sortait un flot de sang, le Geek releva les yeux vers lui, partagé entre le terreur et la surprise. Il l'avait pas vue venir celle là!

- **Bon** , articula t'il en s'efforçant de parler lentement pour se calmer. **Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais nous ne sommes que deux dans l'appartement, si on excepte Mathieu. Et à moins que le Hippie n'aie eu une subite envie de jouer à cache-cache et ne se révèle particulièrement doué , il s'est cassé de cet appart'!**

Le Patron s'interrompit pour réfléchir. En fait, c'était tout à fait possible que le Hippie fasse une partie de cache-cache.

- **Mettons que je n'ai rien dit. Quand est ce que tu l'as vu pour la dernière fois?**

- _...Je... Je sais plus.._.

Le criminel lui jeta un regard assassin et le gamer recula à toute vitesse.

- _Att...Attends! Je me souviens qu'on aie parlé, mais c'était cinq heures avant que je ne m'endorme. S'il te plait, me fais pas de mal!_

Il protégea son visage de ses bras et ferma ses yeux remplis de larmes.

 ** _"Bon Dieu"_** , songea le Patron, " _ **que ce gosse était épuisant!"**_ C'en devenait presque étonnant que Mathieu ne soit pas mort d'épuisement avant. Ou ne l'aie pas fait disparaître. " ** _Ça m'aurait fait des vacances..."_**

- **Et je suppose que tu n'as pas la moindre idée d'où il aurait pu aller !?**

Le Geek prit la peine de réfléchir, sans même songer au fait que la question soit rhétorique.

- _Eh bien... Si on analyse la situation de façon purement théorique, il devrait..._

Le Patron le regarda d'un œil rond.

- **Non, mais en fait je m'en fous de ce que tu penses. Tu le sais, ça?**

Le gamer fit la moue, indigné et blessé. Le Patron se mit à faire les cent pas, tout en réfléchissant. Soudain, un bruit de pas se fit entendre à l'étage. Les deux personnalités se redressèrent, aux aguets. Le Geek ouvrit la bouche, mais le Patron lui fit signe de se taire. Les marches de l'escalier grincèrent sous le poids de la personne qui l'empruntait. Sous les yeux écarquillés du Geek et du Patron, le Hippie arriva de sa démarche lente et aussi gracieuse qu'un éléphant de mer, et s'affala dans le canapé comme si de rien n'était.

- **...T'étais passé où?**

-J'étais prisonnier, gros.

Le criminel essaya de se montrer patient. Ça ne fonctionnait d'ailleurs pas; il n'avait l'air qu'exaspéré.

-Enfin, des poulets magiques ailés arcs-en-ciel avec des grenades sont venus me sortir de cette situation sans échappatoires!

- **C'est cela. En tout cas je te préviens, tu n'as plus intérêt à partir comme ça sans prévenir, c'est clair?**

Aucune réponse, classique. S'attendait il seulement à en avoir une? Le Hippie souriait béatement et riait en regardant le plafond. Le Patron reporta son regard sur le Geek.

 **-Tu m'as l'air un peu plus raisonnable, mais c'est valable pour toi aussi!**

Le Geek hocha rapidement la tête en acte de soumission. Le Patron eut un sourire vainqueur: tout semblait rentré dans l'ordre et, à condition d'un ou deux efforts, gérer la situation n'allait pas être si compliqué!

* * *

Et voilà, c'est fini! Comment ça c'est court? J'ai été plus vite pour l'écrire en même temps... Bon, comme vous m'êtes plutôt sympathique, je vais vous révéler un grand secret: Le Patron a tort. Il va devoir redoubler d'ingéniosité pour comprendre ce qui va arriver dans les chapitres suivants. NYAH AH AH AH AH, je suis diabolique !

Allez, c'est tout pour moi. Même heure, même chaine, à la prochaine !

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...Hmm? Comment, vous êtes encore là? J'ai dit que c'était fini, alors ouste! Du balai!

.

.

-Non, mais je te jure. Si tu ne les fous pas à la porte, ils t'emmerdent pendant des mois! Que...Quoi?! Vous traînez toujours dans le coin?! Rah, c'est pas possible! Bon, je vous donne la suite, mais après vous me foutez la paix, peu importe le temps que ça prends! C'est clair?

* * *

Assis sur le canapé, le Hippie regarda longuement la pilule bleue qui trônait dans sa main. Luisante et de forme ovale, elle était froide et semblait attirer la chaleur de sa peau². Si, c'était cette petite chose qui pouvait changer sa vie? Malgré les effets qu'il avait pu constater en prenant d'autres du type, celle ci était tout à fait unique en son genre. Une goutte de sueur se forma sur son front et il regarda autour de lui, inquiet. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été aussi stressé... Par chance -mais était ce vraiment de la chance? Ou bien son conscient avait il vérifié de se retrouver seul?- le Geek était remonté et jouait, tandis que le Patron était ressorti -en pensant à verrouiller la porte, cette fois-. Au creux de sa paume, la gélule brillait d'une lueur attirante, pareille à un saphir. Il suffisait d'une simple déglutition et tout changerait... Cela lui en donnait le tournis! A défaut de pouvoir se décider, le drogué joua avec la structure légèrement molle de la pilule. Puis, comprenant qu'il ne pourrait pas esquiver le choix plus longtemps, il prit le verre d'eau posé sur la table basse et avala les deux d'une traite.

...A suivre

* * *

Pour l'occasion, je vous propose un petit jeu: essayez de deviner l'effet de la pilule mystérieuse (sauf chucori! même si je sais que tu es ma seule lectrice... #SECRETSDHISTOIRE)

Ah, et si possible, laissez un commentaire! (Si pas possible non plus d'ailleurs)

* * *

Ndc:

²: si c'était pas le Hippie j'aurais pensé à du viagra...


End file.
